pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style) - Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Caillou's Mom: So, how was the first day of school? *Soleil Spacebot: It was fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Betty DeVille: Did you guys pick up on that? *Minnie Mouse: Sure did. *Daisy Duck: Something's wrong. *Betty DeVille: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Caillou's Mom Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Caillou's Mom Clears her Throat Louder) *Porky Pig: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Daffy Duck: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Porky Pig: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Betty DeVille: Signal him again. *Caillou's Dad: Ah, so, Soleil Spacebot, how was school? *Gina Gillotti: Seriously? *Betty DeVille: You've gotta be kidding me! *Margaret Wade: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Productions) *(Proud Heart Cat Touches a Button) *Soleil Spacebot: School was great, all right? *Mike Panda Baby: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Caillou's Mom: Soleil Spacebot, is everything okay? *(Soleil Spacebot Scoffs) *Daffy Duck: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Porky Pig: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Daffy Duck: No! Not the foot! *Caillou's Dad: Soleil Spacebot, I do not like this new attitude. *Alex Lion Baby: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Mike Panda Baby: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Alex Lion Baby Punches Mike Panda Baby and Hits a Button) *Soleil Spacebot: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Daffy Duck: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Porky Pig: Take it to deaf con 2. *Daffy Duck: Deaf con 2. *Caillou's Dad: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Alex Lion Baby: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Soleil Spacebot: Yeah, well, well-- *Porky Pig: Prepare the foot! *Daffy Duck: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Daffy Duck: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Caillou's Dad and Soleil Spacebot Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Alex Lion Baby Screams) *Soleil Spacebot: Just shut up! *Porky Pig: Fire! *Caillou's Dad: That's it. Go to your room. *Daffy Duck: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Porky Pig: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Daisy Duck: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Big Hero 6 (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style), Frozen (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style), and Monsters Inc. (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style)... *(Margaret Wade Pushes a Button) *Foghorn Leghorn: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Caillou's Mom: So, Soleil Spacebot, how was the first day of school? *Soleil Spacebot: Fine, I guess. *Betty DeVille: Did you guys pick up on that? *Minnie Mouse: Sure did. *Daisy Duck: Something's wrong. *Betty DeVille: Signal the husband. *Caillou's Mom: (Clear throat) *Porky Pig: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Daffy Duck: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Porky Pig: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: I'm Treat Heart Pig. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Alex Lion Baby. *Alex Lion Baby: What? *Treat Heart Pig: This is Proud Heart Cat. And that's Mike Panda Baby. *Mike Panda Baby: (Screaming) *Treat Heart Pig: We're Soleil Spacebot's emotions. These are Soleil Spacebot's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Treat Heart Pig: What happened? Bright Heart! *Mike Panda Baby: She did something to the memory! *Caillou's Mom: Is everything okay? *Soleil Spacebot: I dunno. *Mike Panda Baby: Change it back, Yellow Pig! *Treat Heart Pig: I'm trying! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Treat Heart, no! Please! *Treat Heart Pig: Let it go! *Mike Panda Baby: The core memories! *Treat Heart Pig: No, no, no, no! *Alex Lion Baby: Can I say that curse word now? *Proud Heart Cat: What do we do now? *Mike Panda Baby: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Proud Heart Cat: We have a major problem. *Mike Panda Baby: Oh, I wish Treat Heart was here. *Treat Heart Pig: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bright Heart Raccoon: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Treat Heart Pig: Think positive! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Mike Panda Baby: What was that? Was it a bear? *Proud Heart Cat: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Alex Lion Baby: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Treat Heart Pig: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Fluttershy! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Big Hero 6 (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style), Frozen (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style), and Monsters Inc. (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style)) *Treat Heart Pig: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Proud Heart Cat: It's broccoli! *Alex Lion Baby: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Taurus Bulba: Who's the birthday girl? *Soleil Spacebot: (Yells) *Mike Panda Baby: Brain freeze! *Treat Heart Pig: Hang on! Soleil Spacebot, here we come! Category:Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Category:Transcripts